Heaven On Their Minds
by Broadwaypoetess
Summary: Sequel to Could We Start Again, Please? Judas and Mary's thoughts. Midnight, right after CWSAP? Extremely old fic, just moved


Heaven on their minds

Disclaimer: This happened after my story Could We Start Again, Please? But it's still not Easter Sunday. Think of it as around midnight, Holy Saturday, again. These are just the thoughts of Judas Iscariot and Mary Magdalene.. 

Thank you,

Broadwaypoetess

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heaven on their minds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Judas sat up. He was sleeping on a rather ragged couch. Torn, burnt, but, soft. A nice green leather. But, for now, he didn't care about the couch. He cared about... someone else. Two, for that matter. One, with curly blonde locks of hair, the other with brownish-blackish curls. One had fair skin, the other a nice soft earthly colour. One was male. One was female. One had died. The other, was trying to live. One was his Saviour. The other, his Saviour's mistress. Judas loved them both.

At this time, Judas folded his hands, the fingertips of the left touching the back of the right hand, and likewise with his right fingertips and left hand. He dragged his knees to his chest and his hands, still folded, rested on his knees. He mumbled in prayer, tears down the side of his face.

"God, if you still care for me...

If you still watch me

I do not want it to be for your sick pleasure.

You've killed me once; you'll kill again.

You killed your Son, with me as your pawn.

But, save her tonight.

She's being brave.

She's doing it for...

HIM.

Not you. You hurt her.

Save her for HIM..."

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

"I'm not gonna do this anymore."

"Mary, you're my girl..."

"That's a fuckin' lie! You know it!"

"Now, would your little boyfriend want that talk?"

"Leave Jesus outta this! I'm doing this because I'm sick of it!"

"Mary..." he pleaded.

"Maxwell, leave me alone. Forever."

Mary Magdalene turned away from Maxwell Ozzone. Her brown eyes flashed anger at the door as she strode toward. Maxwell, the olive skinned, hook-nosed, greasy-haired pimp, refused to give her up.

"Not on my day, bitch!"

Mary was not one to be insulted. She turned to face him when he sprang. She dodged the side of his head, but missed his arms as they closed around her waist, sending her towards the ground. Seeing stars, she blindly kicked around. Little did she know that she hit his face. She was slapped, multiple times. The ring on Maxwell's finger left scrapes on her face and her lip, drawing blood. Her hands shot out, clawing at Maxwell's face. 

Satisfied that she drew blood and was free she fled to the door with a last comment,

"My boyfriend's FATHER will love knowing about what you did to me!"

~~~~-~~~~*~~~~-

Judas was startled when he saw what entered Mary's apartment. The loud thud of the door was enough to concern him.

"What in hell..?" He ran towards it, pulling hair out of its face, "Mary?"

"I got a little beat up, that's all..."

Judas wrapped one arm comfortingly around her waist, leading her to the bathroom.

"So, you told him you're quitting?"

"Yeah, gave him some scars... Ah! Ow! What's that?!"

"Hydrogen Peroxide. Rubbing Alcohol." 

"It's getting in my eye!"

"Relax."

By now Judas was standing rather close to Mary, gentling wiping away blood and breathing loudly in concentration. Mary gave him an odd look.

"Why are you being so nice t'me? You never were before.."

"That was before. This is now."

For a while the only way that the silence was broken was the gentle padding and bandaging of the scrapes and cuts on her face. There were numerous bruises on her arms, but Mary took care of those with a cold compress. Somehow, mesmerized Judas watched. Mary let out a soft laugh.

"I don't need adult supervision. I can take care of myself."

Judas flushed a pale pink, "Yeah, yeah you can..."

"You can leave."

"Alright."

Judas walked out onto the balcony, Mary listened as his footsteps died. _What would Jesus say_, she thought_ if I told him that I thought I loved another as well as Him?_ Mary stared affectionately at the back of Judas's head. _Judas, Jesus, two more men that'll end up breaking my heart. And vice-versa._ She followed Judas out onto the balcony and leaned her back against the edge.

"Judas, is he watching us?"

Judas, paused his thoughts of the week's events for a moment and leaned out against the edge, "If he lives or if he dies, he knows."

Now was Mary's time to ponder.

"Judas, he came when Simon was ready to fight. Peter, ready to burst. John, ready to sleep. You and I..."

"What?"

"Ready to love, but not know how."

Another pause as they gazed at the stars.

"Mary, did he say he would come?"

"Dunno. He was too stressed. He, he might have."

"Yeah. But when?"

"From tomorrow and tomorrow, until the end of time, he will come."

"And if we never see again?"

"We will know, that we indeed saw him once, Judas."

"Mary, I loved him."

"As did I."

"God has hurt me. Too much."

"Too many."

"He cares. Jesus."

"Judas, he cares for us. But, until then..."

"The heavens, Mary."

"The heavens."

They looked at each other, and knowingly, said together.

"Heaven on our minds."

The End. 

***********************************************************************

**Broadwaypoetess:** Semi-slashy, but not really. I really don't think it to be slashy, seeing as it's about the love that everyone has for God. Except Judas, he has problems...

**Judas:** Hey!

**Broadwaypoetess:** But therapy IS working...?

**Judas:** I think I have more problems...

**Broadwaypoetess:** How so?

**Judas:** When you see a psychiatrist writing down things really fast when you enter the room, you know you have problems. Especially on the fourth week you enter.

**Broadwaypoetess:** Aw... poor poor Judas...

**Judas:** Yes, pity me. I AM NOT THE "BAD GUY" OK? I'M A HORRIBLY TORTURED PERSON WHO IS CURRENTLY UNLOVED!!

**Broadwaypoetess:** You like to shout as well.

**Judas:** That too.

**Broadwaypoetess:** I'm gonna make you one of my muses.

**Judas:** WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SO BAD TO DESERVE THAT??!!

**Broadwaypoetess: **Betrayed a hippie with a rather nice earring...

**Judas:** His father didn't approve of that earring!

**Broadwaypoetess: **Yeah, that was funny!


End file.
